Confessions of Satan
by Junivere Violet
Summary: This is the truth behind the lies of what happened. You think you know what happened a very long time ago, but you don't. But that's why I am here...


**hello everyone out there. this story has been in my head for the last zillion years, i had to get it out somehow. and if there are any faithful reviewers from my other stories, i must say that i am really sorry about 'dare you to move' and 'trust'. they are currently taking up mass in the floppy disk case up in my sisters room because she has the old computer. this new one doesnt take floppy disks, i may just have to delete those other two... or maybe not. sorry, spaced out, i was thinking about how i could save my poor stories from being lost forever and ever. sorry. rambling. thats a bad habit in my family... BOTHERATION! i'm doing that rambling thing again aren't i? person reading this nods okay then, on with the story!**

Chapter 1- Confessions

Do you think that you know the true story of what happened up there? My great fall out of the one place that I could have been happy all of my life and all of that crap? Have you even heard of the story that I am about to spin into the darker ways of the world? I didn't think so.

It all started because I had an idea. A different one, and a little bit of a darker one, but it doesn't matter. This whole destiny thing has really been hard on me, because- get this- my best friend is the Big Man. The-one-who-shall-save-us-from-mortal-coil; the- guy-with-the-really-long-beard; the-person-way-up-there-in-the-great-chocolate-factory- in-the-sky… that's right. God. But destiny had a different plan for us, we were the best of friends, told each other secret desires, held sleepovers, made smores whenever we decided that it was time for a vacation. Which usually happened every single time that we went to each others house to go and had a sleepover, our campfire was the bar-b-que in the backyard. But let me start this whole thing the traditional way….

My name is Rochelle Pierce, and I am, what people call me, Satan. Not because of my devilish ways, but because I am… Satan.

But I just hate it when people portray me as a guy, Lucifer, what kind of a name is that for a girl? That's just stupid… but I'm straying off of what really needs to be said here.

Probably, most of you know the story of how I ended up like this, well, not me _per say_ but an ancestor if you will. Most of you people think that the Devil and God are immortal, how I wish that were so. Technically, the first two… friends (and I use that term VERY lightly) are still alive, but they kind of have resigned from the position that they had. Being God and Satan. Weird how they have to make this big decision, and now we, the youth of today, have to pay for it. We have to take their job whilst they get to try and see who will win in a game of chess. That's right, chess. Nothing cool like Trivial Pursuit, or Rummy 5000, it had to be chess.

Anyway, I thought that now would be a good time to tell the truth, and though I may get kicked out of my comfy seat (please, let me out of here!) down here in Hell, I thought it was time. Time for me to give a good name to my… predecessors, telling the truth, or at least getting me off of the hook.

The Duo had decided that they did not want to deal with all of these problems that they had been for the last, well, the last really long time. They wanted to have a little change to their lives, something new and different, preferably, not fighting with one another over whose souls goes where. So, they started at an ancient line that had been on this earth since the Big Bang, unfortunately, that was mine and Peter's line. (Peter Hoskins being God right now, just so you know.) It was really weird how we found out about this little speil that we now have to go through.

If there is anyone out there who wants to switch places with me, I gladly accept. GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**hehehe! i just had to write this story. im sorry to anyone who was looking for a longer chapter, the heat wave has offically fried my brains. dude, not helping on the writing thing. so, if anyone wants to drop a line about help or anything that you think sucks, i accept. oh, and just to be traditional, please review. i dont care what you write, just put sonething in that little box of greatness. you can char-broil this thing as much as you want, i really dont care. say anything and i will be happy. okay, leaving you to review, bye.**


End file.
